


Reconnecting

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Insurgent - Fandom, Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fucking, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested by another one of my Jai sister-wives on Tumblr! Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by another one of my Jai sister-wives on Tumblr! Enjoy :)

“Are you sure you don’t want a drink? There’s loads in the kitchen.” Your friend smiled at you and took a sip from her drink, the one she called her ‘special cocktail’. It consisted of Vodka, Apple Sourz, Desperado Beer and some Red Wine - you thought it sounded absolutely disgusting and it was definitely an accident waiting to happen. She was already pretty wasted and you had only gotten to the party an hour ago.

 

“I’m fine with this.” You sipped your coke which had the tiniest splash of rum in it. You weren't a huge fan of being drunk so you decided to play it safe - afterwards you were probably going to have just a coke. 

 

It was a Saturday night, you and your friends had been invited to a huge party by one of your old university mates. You hadn’t seen so many of them in such a long time - so you wanted to spend most of the night catching up with them but your friend had other plans. 

 

It wasn’t long before she was completely wasted and had to be taken upstairs to throw up. You couldn’t deal with vomit so you stayed downstairs in the safety of the kitchen. It was pretty quiet in the kitchen, all the drinks were there but when people found what they wanted to consume - they left to go into the back garden or in the living room. You dropped two ice cubes into your freshly poured cup of lemonade and gulped most of it down. Just as a guy walked into the kitchen, a burp popped out of your mouth completely by accident. You put your hand to your mouth and he laughed. “Oh my god, excuse me.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” When he pulled a bottle out of the fridge he closed it and turned around. As soon as you made eye contact with each other you were taken back to your university days. “I know you, don’t I?”

 

“I went to DC university.” You smiled.

 

“I knew it, I remember you actually! I’m Jai.” You knew exactly who he was, in fact when you were studying at university during your first year you had the biggest ‘crush’ on him and you were pretty sure that everyone had known about it.

 

_ “Good morning class! How are we this morning?” My sports professor spoke to the few of us in the room. There were audible groans from everyone else but I just smiled. Today was the day that we were going to sit in on the 3rd year students class and do some practical stuff with them. Our class was split up with two of us on the football field, one at the swimming pool, one with the rugby team and me in the changing rooms with the sports masseur. That was ideal for me as I was training to be a sports massage therapist.  _

_ “Come on in, I’m Floyd. One of our injured students will be in, in a moment.” _

_ “I’m going to massage someone?” _

_ “Of course.” Floyd smiled. The door swung open and a tall, muscular guy limped into the room. “Hello, Jai. Take a seat on the table.” _

_ He pulled himself up onto the table and I couldn’t help but admire his arms that were showed off in his tank top. I knew who he was - the captain of the university rugby team and their best player in the last four years. He smiled at me. “I have a hammy problem, Floyd.” _

_ “Well, we have a first year student here for today. She’s going to give you a massage and take a look at your hamstring.” _

_ Jai laid back on the table, his hands behind his head. “Cool. So, you’re training to be a massage therapist?” He smiled at me again. _

_ I nodded. “Does this hurt?” I pressed my hands onto his thigh and he winced. “Sorry.” _

_ He laughed. “It’s fine. Yeah, I fucked up my leg in the last practice.” _

_ “Right, just gently feel around the muscle here.” Floyd instructed me.  _

_ Jai was watching me as my hands worked around his muscles, he wouldn’t take his eyes off of me - not for a second. _

 

“Yeah, you gave me a massage once. You know, I think I’ve got a little bit of a tight hamstring.” He grabbed his thigh and grinned.

__

“Of course you do.” He laughed. “God, I can’t believe you actually remember that - how embarrassing.”

__

“Why? Because you used to have the hots for me?”

__

You could feel your face flushing with sheer embarrassment. “Oh my god you knew?!”

__

“Yeah, you were pretty obvious. Don’t worry about it.”

__

The two of you spent hours talking to each other about university and everything else under the sun. You had no idea where your friend had gotten to but you heard that she had to be taken home - typical. ‘Maybe I should look for her or text her’, I thought to myself.

__

“Well?” Jai nudged you and he laughed at the expression on your face. “You spaced out. Did you hear me?”

__

“Sorry, go on.”

__

“I said, do you want to ditch this place and come back to mine? It’s not far.”

__

Usually you would have said no straight away but you had a good feeling in your stomach about Jai and technically, you had known him for years now. “Sure, why not?”

__

“That’s great! Should we go now?”

__

You nodded and he led you out of the house and to his car. Like you - he hadn’t been drinking, so thankfully he was safe to drive. It didn’t take very long for you to get to his house and it was in the quieter part of town, which was really nice. The road he lived on was lined with huge houses - each with an equally big garden. You carried on the conversation that you had been having at the party and he gave you a quick tour of his house. 

__

“Does it get lonely? You know, living in this big place by yourself?”

__

He shrugged. “Sometimes - but look, I try to keep myself pretty busy. I’ve got a home gym with a T.V in there so it’s not all that bad.”

__

“But don’t you ever find yourself wanting company?” 

__

“I do now.” He smiled. “Do you want a drink?” 

__

“I would love one.”

__

He took you into the kitchen and pulled the fridge doors open to show you a selection. “You want some wine?”

__

“Yes, please.” 

__

Jai poured out two glasses and handed you one. Just as he was about to take a sip, he stopped. “To reconnecting.” He held his glass out and you clinked yours against his. “Come on, let's sit down.”

__

You looked at the almost empty bottle on the table and then back at your empty glass. Along with feeling real fuzzy at that point, you had completely lost track of time and you hadn't even realised how long you two had been talking. That was the reason you didn't like to drink so much - you were an honest to god lightweight. 

__

“Thanks for inviting me here, that party wasn’t that great - if I’m honest.” You slurred slightly and Jai laughed. 

__

“You're welcome. It's nice having you here. Can I ask you a question?”

__

“Shoot!”

__

“Are you fucking drunk?” He laughed uncontrollably. 

__

“I'm not! Stop laughing at me, I'm not.”

__

His face was almost completely red from laughing so hard, he caught his breath and sighed loudly. “I'm joking - that wasn't my question. I wanted to ask you why you were so attracted to me?”

__

A cheeky smirk was on his face and you honestly didn’t know how to answer that question, he was so cocky and confident in himself but you loved it. “I don’t know. I mean, you have a great body.”

__

“That’s it?” He laughed.

__

“Well, no. I guess you were always really nice to me. You were literally the only 3rd year student who would acknowledge me when I was around you guys.”

__

“I try!” He grinned.

__

“Also, you’re really cocky and I don’t know why but on you it’s just really sexy.”

__

“Sexy, huh?” His voice was deeper and he was almost whispering. You started to feel warm in the pit of your stomach and he got closer to you. Your faces were almost touching and you hadn’t realised how green and enchanting his eyes were until that moment. He put his arms around your waist and gently held your body against his as he kissed you. The kiss grew into a passionate makeout session and before you knew it - you were unbuttoning his black shirt without a care in the world. You had also made it onto his lap and you could feel his slight bulge through his trousers. He ran his hand up your thighs and he caressed your arse. 

__

“Wait!” 

__

“What’s wrong?” He exhaled as you pulled away from him. 

__

“I-I’m a virgin.” You felt embarrassed almost immediately after saying that.

__

“Really?!” His eyes widened but you couldn’t tell if he was more turned on or turned off.

__

“Yeah, I’ve never fucked a guy before.”

__

“Wow, um-”

__

“What?!” 

__

“That’s kinda hot.” He laughed quietly and rubbed the back of his neck, that was the first time that night that you had seen him visibly nervous.

__

“It is?”

__

“I’ve never fucked a virgin before. Not that I’m saying you want to fuck me!” He quickly spoke.

__

“No, I do though.” You placed your hands on his bare chest and he smiled. “I’m just a bit worried that it will hurt. I always hear that it does.”

__

“It will only hurt if the guy doesn’t know what he’s doing and I’m no virgin. You want to go upstairs?” You nodded eagerly and he led you up to his bedroom. You pulled off your dress, tossed it onto a nearby chair and kicked off your shoes. Jai shut his door and turned around. “Wow. Right to it, huh?” 

__

You smiled and he tilted his head towards the bed, you laid down and Jai hovered over you. Nervous wasn’t the word but you had a feeling that he would take it slow - or so you hoped. He fondled your breasts while he kissed your neck and that helped you to loosen up. He moved down every few seconds and stopped at the line of your underwear. “Can I take these off?”

__

“Yeah.” You arched your back slightly, helping him to pull them off of your body. Gently, he pulled your legs apart and started to kiss your inner thigh.

__

“You ever been eaten out?” 

__

“No, only fingered.”

__

His thumb slowly rubbed circles onto your clit - the surprise contact made you cry out in pleasure. “God, you’re so fucking wet already.” Before you could open your mouth to moan again, he switched his thumb for something else. He dragged his wet tongue over your clit and started to suck, you could feel his tongue wildly twirling around the most sensitive part of your body. You ran your hand through his hair, allowing it to play around his head of curls and pull him closer to your clit. Jai pushed his tongue into your entrance, humming against your body and adding pressure as you let out a string of breathy moans.

__

“Jai, fuck me.” He pulled away from you and got on his knees. His erection was barely concealed by the boxers he was wearing, Jai smiled as he noticed your gaze fall to his crotch. 

__

“Alright. I’ll be back.” He walked into the hallway and came back a few moments later with a small bottle and a condom. You watched in awe and maybe slight panic as he rolled the condom down his huge cock - you had never seen someone the size that he was and a lump formed in your throat. “I promise, I’ll go slow.” 

__

He sucked your breasts gently and used his thumb on your clit again. When he sat up again, he squirted some lube directly onto your clit and used his fingers to distribute it evenly. You bit your lip when he pushed his finger into you - it felt good and you wanted more of him. Jai hovered over your body and kissed your neck. He teased his cock at your entrance and slowly thrust himself into you. It didn’t hurt as much as you thought it was but he was extremely big. You bit your lip and held onto his muscular torso as he began to fuck you slowly. You felt some pain because of his size but he went slow and allowed you to adjust to him.

__

“Fuck!” He cursed into your shoulder quietly. You could tell he wanted to fuck you senseless but he was cautious about going gentle too. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

__

He cupped your breast in his large hand and began to move a bit faster when you coaxed him to. The initial sting that you had felt when he entered you was almost completely gone and you started to move your hips in rhythm with his thrusts. Now instead of the quiet whimpers from your mouth, you were moaning in pleasure and saying his name under your breath. “Jai! I think I’m gonna come soon!”

__

Whilst fucking you, he let his fingers play and he rubbed circles into your clit - sending you over the edge almost immediately. You tried to hold back but you couldn’t - everything was about pleasure now. Your back arched and an unfamiliar wave of euphoria hit you, the height of your climax was amazing and nothing like any sexual experience you have had. You moaned loudly, a little embarrassed about the loud sounds you were making but they seemed to keep Jai turned on and you released yourself onto him. After that you were completely worn out but Jai was about to come. He thrust into you as deep as he could, pulled out completely and carried on doing that until he filled up the condom with his come. He slumped on top of you and kissed your head.

__

“Fuck.” He panted. “That was amazing. Are you okay?”

__

You nodded and he rolled into the space beside you. “It was great. I’m so tired now.”

__

He laughed. “I know, me too. That was fucking amazing. I don’t know how I lasted that long, you’re so tight it’s amazing.” Jai rolled over and kissed your neck sensually as your hand played in his curly, messy mane. 

__


End file.
